Ac Acacia Dealbata  Ne rêvons plus
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: AU/FLUFF/SLASH/OOC  Ino, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto ont grandi à une vitesse folle. Autrefois amis, maintenant ennemis ou en couple. Leurs relations ne sont pas aussi simples que cela; ils doivent aussi gérer les secrets des uns et des autres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rating:** Pour le moment K+ mais par précaution T._

_**Disclaimer: **Blabla don't own'em blabla_

_**Pairing:** Alors là, vous aurez de tout. Mais je vous assure que le pairing principal est SxN!_

_**Quoi d'autres?:** Ac. Acacia Dealbata possédera plusieurs fictions dans d'autres fandoms dans cette même académie. Après celui-là, je pense faire Bleach. Ce qui est moins sûr, c'est Supernatural et 07-Ghost. Finissons déjà celle-ci, qu'en dites-vous? Oh, pas de bêta donc, peut-être des erreurs, même si vous me les pointez je serai peut-être trop flemmarde pour m'en occuper :(!  
_

_# Ayaka. Heavenly-Psycho  
_

_

* * *

_

**ACADEMIE ACACIA DEALBATA**  
NE RÊVONS PLUS

chapitre 1

Les rentrées étaient toujours un calvaire pour les élèves. Cette année, Naruto n'avait pas été épargné. Loin de là. Il avait eu la terrible chance d'être dans la même classe que Sakura, Ino et Sasuke en même temps. Rien qu'en ayant ces trois énergumènes dans sa classe pendant toute l'année, il savait qu'il passerait une d'année... d'enfer. C'était le cas de le dire.

Tous les quatre avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde lorsqu'ils construisaient des châteaux de sables et apprenaient à compter. C'était il y avait une éternité pour eux.

Sakura était celle qui, pendant toutes ces années, n'avait jamais quitté Naruto. Ils avaient partagé un bon nombre de choses tous les deux bien qu'il soit rare de voir un garçon et une fille s'entendre aussi bien sans qu'ils ne franchissent la barrière qui séparait l'amitié de l'amour.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle et Ino s'étaient violemment disputées à propos de Naruto. Aucune des deux ne voulut avouer leurs torts et ne se parlèrent plus une seule fois depuis ce jour là, laissant place à un silence glacial en présence de l'une et de l'autre. Sakura prit Naruto à son parti et Sasuke se sentit obligé de rester avec Ino pour ne pas la laisser seule mais cette situation était devenue trop compliquée. Lorsque Sasuke tenta d'expliquer à Sakura la position dans laquelle elle les avait mis, en condamnant tout le monde à ne plus se voir.

Sakura ne voulut rien entendre et hurla à Sasuke qu'il ne comprenait rien. Qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et qu'elle ne céderait jamais Naruto. Et chaque fois que Sasuke se risquait à discuter encore et encore de cette histoire à Sakura, elle se contrariait. Depuis, Sakura faisait la guerre à Ino et Sasuke ; déclarant qu'elle les détestait.

Bien sûr, Naruto ne se laissait pas faire et continua de voir Ino et Sasuke sans en parler à Sakura. D'ailleurs, pendant deux ans et demi, Naruto et Ino sortirent ensemble sans que Sasuke et Sakura ne soient au courant. Ils durent justement se séparer parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avouer à Sakura qu'ils étaient amoureux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se sentirait trahie et délaissée. Et tous les deux seraient occupés, lui avec les tournois national de base-ball inter-collèges et elle avec les examens et ses propres compétitions de natation.

Naruto était très populaire ; Il avait été lanceur titulaire de base-ball au collège pendant deux ans et il comptait faire de son mieux au lycée pour être accepté au sein de sa nouvelle équipe. Il ne connaissait pas encore les membres et se rendre au club était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver en ce jour de rentrée catastrophique.

Le blond était entré dans la classe où il était le premier arrivé. Il arrivait rarement en avance, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier et il avait préféré éviter le monde. Et puis il avait eu le temps de visiter les bâtiments lycéens. Il connaissait déjà l'école car l'Académie Acacia Dealbata regroupait la maternelle jusqu'à la faculté. L'endroit était immense et Naruto n'avait jamais eu le temps de visiter tout le campus. Il avait déjà assez à faire au terrain de base-ball.

Sur chaque table se trouvait une fiche avec le prénom et le nom de l'élève qui serait assis à cet endroit et d'autres feuilles où le plan des bâtiments lycéens ainsi que de la classe y étaient inscrits. En vérifiant les places, Naruto crut ses orbites sortir de ses yeux! Ce n'était drôlement pas par ordre alphabétique, ce plan de classe.

Il avait Ino derrière lui. Sasuke à sa gauche, Neji à sa droite, et quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas devant lui. Sakura était devant Negi. Pas très loin d'eux, en réalité. Il pensa que le destin lui jouait des tours. Il rangea les feuilles sur la table dans son sac de cours, se leva de sa chaise et remit son blazer.

Par la suite, Naruto quitta la salle de classe.

Les trois autres arrivèrent et eurent des réactions plus ou moins similaires mais aucun n'osa sécher la première heure comme Naruto qui s'était évaporé sur le terrain de base-ball du collège (il dut marcher un bon moment). Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici, sur le monticule face à d'innombrables batteurs. Il se rappelait avoir gagné des matchs et des tournois. La joie et le soulagement l'envahissaient et il finissait souvent en larmes.

Le base-ball, c'était toute la vie de Naruto. En entrant au lycée, il s'était promis de ne pas arrêter. Pas encore. Il avait tant donné et avait encore tant à faire partager. Ses parents étaient tellement fiers de lui. Il avait commencé à pratiquer ce sport en jouant avec Sasuke et quelques camarades. Le brun avait fait du base-ball avec lui pendant la première année mais s'arrêta aussitôt pour se mettre au basket-ball. Sakura faisait du tennis et Ino de la natation.

Avant qu'Ino et Sakura se crêpent le chignon, Naruto se rappelait que tous les trois venaient le supporter durant ses premiers matchs. Et depuis, même Sakura ne pouvait pas venir, trop occupée avec son propre club. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'encourageait à tous ses matchs, c'était son voisin qui était son aîné d'une dizaine d'années, Kakashi. Il était un ami proche de son père. Un ancien élève ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait été là à chaque fois que Naruto lui demandait. Même quand il ne le lui demandait pas. Ses parents venaient aussi de temps à autres. Durant ces temps où les amis de Naruto se déchiraient, il avait eu droit au soutien moral dont il avait besoin.

Naruto leva la tête vers les gradins, les yeux humides et la gorge sèche et nouée. Il déglutit. Une fois. Mais les sentiments étaient toujours là. Le blond se convainquit qu'il ne devait pas abandonner le base-ball parce que Kakashi ne pourrait plus le supporter comme il le faisait. Il devait avancer de lui-même et ne pas s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait bien devenir Kakashi dans sa nouvelle ville.

Sûrement était-il heureux.

Naruto quitta le monticule, déjà un peu plus déterminé et apaisé qu'à l'arrivée. Il décida d'assister à la cérémonie d'entrée s'il pouvait être à l'heure.

En arrivant devant le gymnase, Naruto fut l'un des derniers à pénétrer dans le gymnase, il s'assit derrière des élèves qu'il connaissait de vue sans même remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa classe. Pendant tout le long, le principal parla, parla et... parla sans s'arrêter. Quand finalement, le principal les laissa s'en aller, Naruto bondit de sa chaise et ils pouvaient finalement rentrer chez eux. Ce que Naruto ne fit absolument pas.

Il préféra aller faire un tour aux arcades. Il avait trop peur de tomber sur Sasuke, Ino ou Sakura. Il n'avait pas encore le courage ni la force de les affronter.

Peu avant le dîner, Naruto rentra chez lui.

- Bonsoir, Naruto...

Naruto passa devant Itachi et l'ignora complètement. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père où ce dernier se trouvait en train d'écrire. Naruto enlaça et embrassa son père.

- Oh, là, Naruto, toi tu as passé une journée des plus agréables, ça se voit.

- Papa, est-ce que dire la vérité est toujours la meilleure chose à faire ?

Minato, son père, semblait réfléchir longuement.

- Tu sais, dit-il dans un sourire, même si cela blesse, parfois c'est mieux de dire la vérité. Toi seul peut savoir si la vérité doit être révélée ou non.

Naruto était arrivé en retard en classe ce matin-là. Il s'excusa auprès du professeur qui le réprimanda sévèrement en lui expliquant qu'en plus de n'avoir pas été présent le jour précédent, il se permettait d'être en retard. Naruto ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête avant de rejoindre sa place sans jeter un oeil à ses amis.

Il évitait de croiser leurs regards. Parce qu'il était trop effrayé de leurs réactions.

Durant la pause, Sakura ne bougea pas de sa place. Naruto avait à peine eu le temps de souffler que Sasuke tira sa chaise vers lui et Ino avança la sienne vers eux. Inopinément, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras – d'une manière très masculine, bien sûr – en serrant très fort tandis qu'Ino lui prit la main.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. C'était incroyable à quel point il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis. Car six mois plus tôt, Naruto et Ino se séparèrent. Sasuke avait été occupé à rattraper des cours pour pouvoir réussir l'examen et entrer dans le lycée de l'académie – ou il se faisait expulser d'ici.

Naruto serra la main d'Ino et son autre bras rendit l'étreinte de Sasuke.

Sakura les avait vu du coin de l'oeil mais resta indifférente à leurs touchantes retrouvailles. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu garder Naruto pour elle toute seule. Et même si elle arborait cet air indifférent, elle détestait ça. Sakura était jalouse. Elle enviait Ino et Sasuke pour être aussi proches de Naruto.

L'amitié était un mensonge. Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il était vrai qu'il était incapable à un homme et une femme d'être amis sans ressentir de forts sentiments ou sans avoir déjà été amoureux l'un de l'autre dans le passé.

Ce que Naruto ne savait pas était qu'Ino et Sakura s'étaient disputées à cause de lui. Ino avait reproché à Sakura de ne pas avoir été là lorsque Naruto avait perdu sa mère. C'était un moment vraiment dur pour lui et Sakura n'avait pu le consoler. Le voir dans cet état la rendait malade et elle était incapable de l'aider.

Sakura ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était amoureuse de Naruto, et avant lui, c'était Sasuke qu'elle aimait. Jusqu'à que Sasuke lui vole son ours en peluche bleu.

- Tu nous as sacrément manqué Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto regarda Ino qui lui offrit un sourire des plus rayonnants.

- Merci.

Doucement, Naruto se remit de ses émotions jusqu'à que Sakura parte en courant de la classe, bousculant son professeur par la même occasion.

Immédiatement, Naruto se mit à sa poursuite et sans réfléchir, Ino et Sasuke firent de même.

- Je peux savoir il se passe quoi? Leur cria l'enseignant mais ils s'étaient déjà envolés.

Neji rentra dans la classe et haussa les épaules. Le professeur se pinça la lèvre en décidant de les couvrir. Il leur devait bien ça. Ils étaient des élèves plutôt hétéroclites mais doués à leur façon, en fait, c'était pour des raisons bien plus profondes qu'il faisait cela.

- Iruka-sensei, vous allez bien?

Iruka se tourna vers son élève et lui sourit.

- Sakura! Attends-moi!

La jeune fille l'ignora et entra dans les water-closets féminins. Immédiatement, Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte tandis que Sasuke et Ino le rejoignit. Le blond prit ses deux amis par le bras et entra dans la salle et se postèrent devant la cabine où Sakura s'était enfermée.

- Sakura. Faut que je te parle.

- Me dire quoi? Que tu ne veux plus être mon ami ?

- Je ne dirai jamais une chose pareille. Nous serons _**toujours**_ des amis.

Elle ne répondit pas. Après tout, être à tout jamais des amis était une partie de ce qu'elle voulait. L'autre partie voudrait avoir Naruto pour elle toute seule.

- Non, en fait, je t'ai caché quelque chose durant des années et... il faut que je te le dise. Ces six derniers mois m'ont terriblement fait réfléchir et... Ino et moi on est sortis ensemble pendant deux ans et demi.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Ino s'empressa de dire:

- Mais comme on n'a pas pu supporter de vous cacher ça plus longtemps, on s'est séparé y'a près de six mois.

- Ino, je le savais.

- Quoi ? Firent les deux autres.

Sakura souffla en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

- C'est la première raison qui me motivait à ne plus jamais te parler, Ino.

- Je suis si mauvais pour cacher des choses ? Demanda Naruto.

- Pas vraiment, je suis tombée sur des photos de vous dans ta chambre.

- Si tu savais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Et pourquoi tu restes enfermée !

Naruto avait violemment frappé contre la porte. Ino et Sakura sursautèrent. Ino remarqua le regard que Sasuke venait de lui jeter, elle s'humecta la lèvre avant de parler mais Sakura lui emboîta le pas :

- J'attendais toujours le jour où tu m'en parlerais de toi-même mais tu n'es même pas venu et tu as préféré mettre une fin à ta relation plutôt que de venir me voir !

- Ce... C'est compliqué mais...

- Tout est compliqué...

- Excuse-moi, c'est de ma faute, intervint Ino en s'approchant de la porte. Je suis désolée Sakura. Je sais que tu tiens à Naruto.

Ino fit un signe de la main à Sasuke et tous les deux sortirent. Peu après, Sakura accepta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Sakura ! Je suis si content !

En marchant dans les couloirs pour retourner en classe, Ino et Sasuke ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

- Heu Sasuke? Finit-elle par demander.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand? Tempesta Sasuke avec force, sans se soucier des classes voisines.

- ...On devrait aller ailleurs.

- Non, je n'irai pas ailleurs, Ino. Je sais qu'on n'a pas trop été en contact ces dernières années mais c'était quelque chose d'important bon sang !

- Je pensais que ça te ferait du mal. Dit-elle.

- Fallait y penser avant, Ino ! Cria-t-il. Et j'préfère l'honnêté à la douleur.

Elle s'excusa doucement en baissant la tête. Il leva les mains d'exaspération. Ils virent un professeur les regarder d'un air interrogatif.

- Je me casse.

- Attends, faut que tu saches que tu es l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Naruto.

- Pas besoin de toi, merci.

Sasuke retourna en cours tandis que le professeur s'avança vers Ino en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating:** K+ pour le moment.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Blabla don't own'em blabla**...**_

_**Quoi d'autres?:** Merci pour vos reviews! Ca me donne envie de finir cette histoire même si je la trouve vraiment pas terrible! J'ai tellement de choses à faire que j'trouve plus le temps de lire en français et écrire des choses bien. J'ai tellement à apprendre encore. J'veux réellement progresser. Sinon, suggérez-moi quelques idées pour la suite parce que je sèche par moments u_u...  
_

_# Ayaka. Heavenly-Psycho  
_

_

* * *

_

**ACADEMIE ACACIA DEALBATA**  
NE RÊVONS PLUS

chapitre 2

Le jour suivant, Naruto arriva à l'heure.

- Hey, salua l'élève devant lui.

Il n'avait même pas pu faire connaissance de ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

- Je m'appelle Gaara Sabaku, je suis arrivé cette année dans cette académie, je suis au dortoir.

- Naruto Uzumaki, j'habite dans le coin, si jamais tu veux sortir, fais appel à moi !

Gaara ne rit pas, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin en hochant la tête. La première impression que Naruto avait eue de Gaara était celle d'un garçon à la fois sociable mais aussi constant et fier, contrôlant toujours ses émotions. Le blond était persuadé de cela.

- Hum, hier j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sont tes amis?

- Des amis de longue date en effet.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux? Questionna Gaara.

- Eh bien, je suppose que oui ! Affirma Naruto.

Gaara hocha la tête de compréhension. Naruto enchaîna sur un autre sujet.

- Tu as choisi ton club?

- Non, pas encore. J'hésite un peu. Je sais que tu faisais du base-ball au collège. Hier, je me suis perdu dans le campus en rentrant au dortoir et j'ai vu les photos des équipes annuelles de sport. Et je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

Naruto se mit à rire, à la fois d'embarras et d'amusement; il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un garçon fier avouait ouvertement s'être perdu. Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas.

- J'ai pensé à abandonner le base-ball et me concentrer sur mes études. Mais en réalité je ne peux pas, ou plutôt je ne veux pas. Je veux jouer jusqu'à que le bon Dieu me dise d'arrêter.

Gaara resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes tandis que Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées.

- N'abandonne pas.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Gaara ne répondit pas.

- Je t'encouragerai si tu en as besoin.

Il avait le sentiment que Gaara le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu son prénom et sa mémoire courte l'empêchait de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Naruto se dit que peut-être, son sentiment était influencé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hasard et qu'il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

- Tu ne veux pas rejoindre le club?

- Je ne suis pas très bon en sport, mais je peux tenter de devenir manager ou quelque chose comme ça?

- Je ne te force pas! Se hâta Naruto.

Gaara esquissa un sourire puis vit Sasuke s'approcher de Naruto.

- Salut, fit Sasuke d'un air vague.

- Hey, comment ça va?

Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage fermé de Sasuke.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller en réalité... marmonna Naruto qui se retourna vers le tableau en échangeant un regard avec Gaara.

Sasuke se demanda depuis quand le roux et Naruto étaient devenus amis tout en déballant ses affaires. Au même moment, Naruto sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac. Il se mit à chercher vivement avant de le trouver.

Il s'agissait d'un message d'Ino:

_Sasuke m'en veut de lui avoir caché la vérité pour nous deux et je suppose qu'il va te faire la tête pendant un moment, mais essaie de lui parler, de le rassurer ou je ne sais quoi. Comment ça s'est passé avec Sakura?_

Naruto fixa son écran de téléphone portable en s'humectant les lèvres.

_Je te raconterai..._

Puis Sakura entra dans la classe avec d'autres élèves sans même croiser le regard de Sasuke et Naruto. Les gens commençaient à affluer et s'installer. Ino fut l'une des retardataires avant que le professeur n'arrive. Elle sourit à Naruto et se contenta d'hocher la tête à Sasuke qui tourna la sienne.

La pause midi fut difficile. En effet. Sasuke et Sakura mangèrent avec d'autres amis tandis que Naruto était parti à la cafétéria avec Ino et Gaara.

- Je suis vraiment proche de Sasuke et je me sens coupable d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Sakura de ton côté aussi je suppose?

Naruto acquiesca. Gaara écoutait en silence.

- On a discuté hier. Elle disait qu'elle ne te portera jamais dans son coeur mais qu'elle n'a rien contre toi en ce moment. Que si elle avait quelque chose à reprocher, c'était contre moi. Je me suis bien sûr excusé et que je ferai ce qu'elle voudrait pour me faire pardonner et...

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Et elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

Ino laissa tomber sa cuiller en regardant Naruto d'un air ahuri. Gaara se concentrait à couper sa viande.

- Et ? Pressa Ino.

- J 'ai rien dit. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et on s'est quitté ainsi.

- Et que comptes-tu dire ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Ino ! Je ne ressens rien pour elle ! C'est ma meilleure amie, jamais je n'ai envisagé de relation amoureuse avec elle et... c'est pas possible je veux dire.

Ino cligna des yeux.

- A ce point là.

- Ouais.

- Tu devrais lui dire, que tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle. Au moins, elle sera fixée, tu ne crois pas ? Intervint Gaara.

- Les deux amis se tournèrent vers le roux qui leva les yeux vers Naruto avec son sempiternel faible sourire.

- Gaara-kun n'a pas tort.

Naruto se résolut à le faire de cette manière.

- Notre relation ne sera plus jamais pareille, huh, souffla Naruto.

- Peut-être, mais mieux vaut ça que crouler sous le mensonge, dit Gaara.

Naruto balança littéralement ses affaires dans son sac et courut vers Sakura :

- On rentre ensemble ? S'enquit-il, quelque peu nerveux. Ils allaient devoir sécher le premier jour du club mais qu'importait, il avait mieux à faire.

Sasuke leva un sourcil en voyant Naruto courir après Sakura. Ino posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

- On va au club ?

Il la suivit, finalement.

Sur la route, le silence entre Naruto et Sakura était pesant. Très pesant.

- Sakura, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête tu sais.

Elle ne dit rien.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, je t'adore. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vue autrement que ma meilleure amie...

- J'ai compris, Naruto.

- J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux et à l'époque, j'ai cru qu'en sortant avec Ino, je te blesserais alors ne m'en veux pas trop.

- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, Naruto. Ne l'oublie jamais. Mais ne crois pas que je vais abandonner là. Jusqu'à que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je vais m'accrocher pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi !

Naruto sourit tristement. Il sentait que Sakura voulait pleurer. Il lui était impossible de la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne l'interprète mal à présent.

Naruto avait échappé à la surveillance de la maison pour enfourcher son vélo et se mit à rouler à travers la ville en pleine nuit. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais des dangers qui pouvaient surgir. Puis, il s'arrêta devant un terrain de basket.

- Sa-su-ke-cha-n ! Appela Naruto d'une voix chevrotante.

Ce dernier lâcha inconsciemment sa balle et Naruto la ramassa après avoir posé son vélo près du banc.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu vas te faire étriper par ton père et Itachi-nii !

- Je sais mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. On fait une partie?

Naruto lança la balle à Sasuke puis ils se mirent à jouer. Ils étaient de taille égale mais Naruto jouait rarement au basket-ball alors il se faisait souvent devancer par Sasuke qui l'évitait très souvent ou arriver à lui voler la balle avant de marquer un panier.

Naruto finit par se rouler par terre.

- Waoh, tu es doué dis donc!

Sasuke sourit en faisant tomber la balle sur le ventre du blond allongé sur le sol qui cria.

- T'es fou !

- Hé Naruto.

Sasuke reprit la balle et fit des paniers. Naruto ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté le base-ball ?

Cela attisa la curiosité de Naruto. Il se posa sur ses coudes.

- Quoique je fasse, c'était toi le génie du base-ball.

- Quoi, tu étais...

- Oui, j'étais jaloux. Tout le monde t'entourait et je n'existais plus. Ce n'était plus les mêmes personnes qui me regardaient jouer.

Sasuke avait parlé avec une ambigüité telle que Naruto ne comprenait pas le sens exact de ses paroles. Il le prenait au mot.

- Pardon, Sasuke, c'était pas mon intention...

- Je sais.

Naruto s'assit correctement en tailleur en regardant Sasuke marquer des paniers sans en rater un seul.

- Je dois aussi m'excuser pour ne t'avoir rien dit. Tu sais pour...

- Hm.

- Ino m'avait convaincu de ne pas te le dire alors...

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, la balle en main.

- T'es fâché, _Sas'ke_? S'enquit Naruto d'un air contrit.

- Allons, non. Mais à l'avenir, je veux tout savoir.

Il rit et le promit.

* * *

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating:** K+ pour le moment.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Blabla don't own'em blabla**.**.. messieurs (et mesdemoiselles) sont à Kishimoto M-sensei**  
**_

_**Quoi d'autres?:** Bon, me tapez pas, mais je crois que j'vais jamais finir cette fic ! Comme toutes les autres! C'est dur de faire un multi-chapitre pour moi =_=  
_

_# Ayaka. Heavenly-Psycho_

_

* * *

_

**ACADEMIE ACACIA DEALBATA**  
NE RÊVONS PLUS

chapitre 3

Naruto participa enfin au club et fut très bien accueilli par ses nouveaux camarades dont beaucoup connaissaient sa réputation de joueur en or. Il ne déçut guère ceux-ci en s'entraînant avec une détermination de fer.

Gaara avait finalement rejoint le club de littérature, ce qui surprit Naruto. Le roux avait expliqué qu'il pouvait lire autant qu'il le souhaitait et c'était mieux ainsi.

- Dis-moi, Na-chan – le nouveau surnom de Naruto – le mec là-bas, c'est ton pote ?

Kiba montra Gaara du doigt.

- Gaara ? Ouais pourquoi.

- Pourquoi il vient pas au club ?

- J'en sais rien pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un excellent joueur au collège.

- Parce qu'il a fait du base-ball ?

Son ami fut surpris.

- Ben oui, tu savais pas ? On a joué contre eux y'a deux ans, le collège Iris Lorea. On a gagné contre eux mais bon.

- Oh ouais, je me rappelle! s'écria Naruto. A l'époque il était un peu plus blond, je l'ai pas reconnu! Mais c'est super loin ce collège !

- Ouais, ça m'a surpris de le voir à l'académie justement.

- J'irai lui parler alors. Peut-être qu'il peut nous apporter un gros plus pour l'équipe !

- Il te volera la vedette, fais attention ! Dit le brun en riant.

Le fait que Gaara soit un joueur de base-ball expliquait son regard rempli de tristesse lorsque Naruto lui avait avoué qu'il avait songé à abandonner le sport. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait arrêté le base-ball et était venu dans cette académie alors que ses parents habitaient à des kilomètres de là.

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses mais pas une seule fois son nouvel ami s'était confié à lui comme Naruto l'avait fait. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa famille ou du base-ball. Encore moins de son ancien collège. Juste de vagues mentions.

Naruto ne put attendre pour lui demander pourquoi. Ça ne le regardait peut-être pas, mais en tant que joueur de base-ball, il avait besoin de savoir.

- Gaara, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

- Naruto...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi me dire de ne pas abandonner alors que toi même tu as arrêté ?

Le roux porta sa main contre sa joue, d'un air dépité.

- Écoute, je suis venu dans cette académie pour te rencontrer.

Naruto lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai perdu tout espoir en ce sport.

Il crut rêver lorsque Naruto vit les yeux de Gaara s'humidifier. Il n'avait jamais vu Gaara aussi émotif jusqu'à présent. Le base-ball était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait. Et le blond pensa que Gaara aimait probablement ce sport bien plus que lui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Gaara renifla d'un air irrité en tournant la tête.

- Je peux plus jouer. Je me suis gravement blessé le bras. Si je ne veux pas perdre l'usage de mon bras, je dois arrêter le base-ball.

Les traits du roux se tirèrent. Naruto reconnaissait à la fois le chagrin et la contrariété. Il n'avait pas arrêté de son plein gré. Naruto comprenait bien la raison pour laquelle Gaara l'avait amplement encouragé à continuer à jouer. Car lui, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'arrêter.

- Alors n'arrête pas de jouer. Tu l'as dit toi-même, n'arrête pas jusqu'à que Dieu te le dise. Quand ce jour arrivera peut-être que tu auras moins de regrets que moi.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux verts de Gaara.

- Je suis venu ici dans le seul but de te rencontrer Naruto. Je veux que tu poursuives mon rêve de toutes tes forces. Je t'aiderai alors n'abandonne pas.

Naruto se sentit soudainement oppressé par les expectations de Gaara. Mais cela le motiva davantage.

- Fais moi confiance ! Cria Naruto en levant le pouce.

Etrangement, Gaara arrêta difficilement de pleurer. Naruto riait. Le roux se fichait bien du reste, il avait besoin d'exprimer sa colère à travers ses larmes. Il avait perdu le base-ball mais gagné un ami inestimable.

La nuit, Naruto rêvait très souvent de tuer des gens, de sauver des animaux, de se sentir traqué par une bête imaginaire... Rien de bien cohérent avec la réalité.

Naruto, debout.

C'était ainsi que Naruto se réveillait sans même qu'on ait à lui crier dans ses oreilles ou à le faire tomber du lit.

- Bonjour Itachi.

Après sa toilette, il descendait prendre le petit déjeuner préparé par Itachi avec son père.

Dans cette maison, c'était lui qui faisait le ménage, les linges, les repas et les courses. Itachi s'occupait principalement de Naruto depuis la mort de sa mère. Itachi était comme un grand-frère pour Naruto. Il leur arrivait de parler pendant de longues heures de tout et de rien.

C'était grâce à lui que Naruto savait cuisiner – mieux que sa mère qui n'avait aucun talent pour cela -.

Dix ans plus tôt, Itachi terminait le lycée. Il obtint difficilement son diplôme à cause de son comportement acerbe avec ses professeurs et ses camarades. Itachi faisait partie d'un gang. Ce qui ne plaisait guère à sa famille – qui savait que les fréquentations d'Itachi laissaient à désirer.

Très vite, ses parents le jetèrent de la demeure familiale et Itachi termina dans la rue. Et le gang s'était dissout car tous ses amis étaient entrés dans la vie active. La mère de Naruto, Kushina et Minato avaient autrefois connu le même sort avec leurs parents respectifs. Rejetés à cause de leurs mauvaises fréquentations, ils réussirent à s'en sortir en se demenant pour la création de l'entreprise Namikaze Corp.. Lorsque Kushina et Minato eurent vent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Itachi et ses parents, ils décidèrent de veiller sur Itachi.

Kushina décéda peu après mais Itachi ne quitta pas la famille pour autant.

Sasuke et Itachi étaient frères. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais se rencontraient parfois pour boire un verre ou déjeuner. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de l'incident dix ans plus tôt. Sasuke était plutôt jeune et ne révoquerait jamais une décision prise par ses parents. Jamais il ne leur avouerait quelque chose qui puisse les decevoir. Sasuke savait qu'ils avaient souffert avec Itachi. Cela n'empêchait pas Sasuke d'avoir des secrets pour eux qu'il ne comptait pas révéler pour le moment.

Gaara fut convoqué en pleine classe à la salle des professeurs. Il échangea un regard avec Naruto. Le roux ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir qu'il se mit à cogiter en tentant de se rappeler s'il avait fait une bêtise.

Un appel pour toi, Sabaku-kun, dit l'un des adultes présent en lui tendant le combiné du téléphone.

Gaara prit le combiné dans sa main et le porta à l'oreille.

- ...Allô ?

- Gaa-chan ?

- Maman ?

- Mon fils, j'ai vraiment un problème, dit-elle d'un ton innocent. Ton père et moi avons réservé des billets pour l'Espagne pour cet été. On y reste pendant deux longs mois alors... ça fait que nous n'avons plus d'argent pour payer ton académie, tu dois rentrer et aller dans une école publique.

Le roux grimaça. Ses parents avaient toujours fantaisistes et tête en l'air, chose... qu'il détestait à leur propos. Il suffisait qu'il disparaisse un mois pour qu'ils mijotent quelque chose derrière son dos. Il avait franchement l'impression d'être leur père parfois.

- Quoi ? Mais... je peux pas revenir comme ça voyons !

- Désolée, Gaa-chan, mais si tu reviens pas, tu seras viré de toute manière et nous aurons encore plus de dettes !

- Maman ! Comment...

- Oh làlà, mon chéri, je dois y aller, je te fais des gros bisous et reviens vite !

Gaara laissa presque tomber le combiné.

- Ça ne va pas, Sabaku-kun ?

- Ah, ça...

Tout ça à cause de deux mois en Espagne, Gaara devait retourner chez lui. Et il n'allait pas abandonner, il allait se chercher un travail, quoiqu'il arrive ! Il ne pouvait pas quitter l'Académie Acacia Dealbata !

* * *

A suivre


End file.
